


I Need You

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"I think I love Michael." Gavin admits.<br/>"That's funny." Geoff rolls onto his back as they lay in the grass.<br/>"Why? Because you love his mother?" Gavin emits the words before he can stop himself. "Sorry."<br/>"Nah, don't be." Geoff shakes his head and begins counting stars. "It's that obvious?"<br/>"Sorry." Gavin says again and they laugh.<br/>"Why do you think you love Michael?"<br/>"Because, the other day...I realized that I need him like I need air." Gavin's voice is nearly a whisper.<br/>"That bad, huh?"<br/>"You have no idea."<br/>"I think I might."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> So, you guys, I'm torn. I really REALLY want to continue this.  
> Let's be honest, we all know that I have a million unfinished chapter stories that I'm struggling with finishing, so why add another, right? Especially one like this.  
> I say one like this because I really don't think this story will 100% revolve around Gavin/Michael.  
> I'm super interested in the relationship between Geoff and Michael's mother.  
> I didn't plan for Geoff to be a single parent taking care of Gavin. I want to know what happened to Geoff, why is he single? Where did Gavin come from? Did his spouse die? Divorce? Is Gavin adopted, or did his mother (Geoff's wife) die or disappear? I really want to know! I can only find out by continuing writing. 
> 
> ALSO, I want to find out if Gavin and Michael end up together/how. I mean this story is most likely going to be half about Geoff and Michael's mom, who is my OC (original character) AND half Michael and Gavin. Honestly if you all just want to not pay attention to this fic, that'd be great because I honestly don't know what I'm doing with it. I feel like I'm caring for a pet that I don't know how to care for. Like what do I do with this...
> 
> Lastly, avoid the more notes if you don't like spoilers. 
> 
> I don't see how you all stand me. Oh well, thanks for supporting me, cuties. 
> 
> And as always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -ThatMavin

Geoff had agreed to watch Michael for the afternoon. This had become a regular thing, since the boy’s mother picked up a second job. She’d hurry from her house, four doors down from Geoff’s, apologize as she entered his home, as she kissed Michael goodbye, and as she slipped Geoff twenty dollars for the trouble. Geoff insisted that she not give him money, he was honestly just happy to help. Besides, it was an added bonus that Michael kept Gavin occupied while Geoff completed some of his online coursework. However, she begged that he took it, to allow herself peace of mind. Reluctantly, Geoff slipped the bill into his ‘Rainy Day’ jar. With that jar, he saved up money. Hopefully, soon he and Gavin could do something fun with it. Maybe Michael and his mother could tag along and the four of them could all get away from their hectic lives, even if only for a little while. Besides, Geoff and Michael’s mother were both single parents, so finding time to relax wasn’t always first on the priorities list. The first thing was usually taking care of their boys, then bills, then work, then more bills...and so on. 

As Michael entered the house, and his mother left it, Geoff ruffled his hand over the boy’s soft auburn curls. “Hey bud,” Geoff greeted him. “Are you hungry?” The man asked gently. Michael shook his head and tilted it upwards to look at Geoff. 

“Gavin?” Michael asked in a small voice. He had just woken up and was still a bit hazy. Geoff pointed to the glass sliding doors where Gavin could be seen sitting in the sandbox, enjoying a bit of sunshine and fresh air. He wasn’t building anything really. Just sitting there, looking far too contemplative for a boy his age. 

“Go on and play.” Geoff nudged Michael forward. “I’ll be watching from the kitchen, if you need anything or get hungry, feel free to wave me down or come get me. You know the drill.” The man drifted off towards the kitchen leaving Michael standing there in the hallway. Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes before sliding open the glass door, exiting the house to go to Gavin. 

Hearing the footsteps in the grass, Gavin turned to Michael. His nearly lime green eyes glowing with excitement. He stood up in the sandbox, waving his arms wildly.

“Mikey!” Gavin jumped up and down. Michael gave a small wave as he approached, annoyed, but not put off by Gavin’s sudden arms around him. “Hello, hello!” 

“Hi…” Michael responds sleepily. Gavin stands back to look at his friend, concerned by the zombie like state the boy was in. Gavin began rubbing his hand over his arm nervously.

“Are you sick, Michael?” Gavin asks, worried about his friend. 

“Sleepy.” Michael sits down in the sand, pulling the shovel and pail in front of him to start constructing a castle. Gavin sits down too and watches, letting the comfortable silence and the sounds of nature become one. 

It takes a while, but Michael eventually begins waking up. The two boys break for lunch, having PB&J on the back porch then heading back outside so Michael could finish his castle. While he builds, and Gavin continues to watch, the two begin talking about random things. For some reason, Michael brings up the fact their family friend, and Geoff’s coworker, Jack Pattillo is to be getting married soon. This prompts Gavin to talk about how mushy weddings are, and how lame it is to sit for hours of boring ceremony just to watch two people kiss at the end. 

“I don’t think the kissing part is that bad.” Michael admits. “I mean, I wouldn’t wanna do it in front of a whole bunch of people.” He stuck out his tongue as he makes a “bleh” noise. “That’s embarrassing. Like what if you mess it up? Do you have to start the whole wedding over?”

“How do you mess up a kiss?” Gavin frowns. 

“Dunno, but I bet I’ll be the first to do it.” Michael looks over at Gavin and reaches up to wipe a few grains of sand from the younger boy’s face. 

“Thank you, Michael.” Gavin’s chirps. 

“No pr-” Michael stops mid sentence when Gavin leans in towards him with his lips puckered. “What are you…!?” 

“Kiss!” Gavin continues to close the space between them. Michael holds his small hand over Gavin’s puckered lips. 

"Stop, Gavvy!" His voice growled as he tried to push his friend away. 

"But, I want kisses." Gavin pouted, wiggling his toes in the sandbox’s moist sand. 

"Too bad, you’re only supposed to kiss people you’re gonna marry." Michael scooped sand into his pail. Gavin’s eyes got big and he grinned excitedly. "Stop smiling like that you look stupid."

"Michael, I can kiss you!" Gavin clapped his hands together, he was younger than Michael, by about a year or so, but he was already taller. It made him look even sillier as he wiggled about with his lanky limbs. “I can kiss you all I want!” 

"You can’t."

"I can, I can! Because, I wanna marry you." Gavin reached over to hold Michael’s hand. Michael’s face went red quickly, but he didn’t snatch his hand away like he wanted to. 

"What if I don’t wanna marry you back?" Michael kicked over his pail with his foot. 

"You don’t?" Gavin frowned, loosening his grip on Michael’s hand, but he didn’t let go of it. 

"Well…kiss me now and I’ll tell you if I want to." Michael shrugged. Gavin cut a quick glance from left to right before quickly placing a peck on Michael’s cheek. Michael looked at Gavin and shook his head. "No on my lips. That’s where grown-ups kiss." 

"Oh, um…ok." Gavin squeezed Michael’s hand tighter as he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. The kiss was way too sloppy and they both used their free hands to wipe their mouths. 

"Ew." They both giggled .

"Yucky." Gavin commented covering his mouth and giggling loudly. His eyes got large again as he remembered what Michael had said. "So?" 

"So what?" Michael asked, struggling to scoop sand into his toppled bucket with one hand. 

"Can we get married?" Gavin kicked his feet. Michael didn’t look at him, but he nodded. 

"Ok." He turned away from Gavin, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Ok?" Gavin repeated, his eyes brightly beaming. Michael tossed down his shovel and turned to look at Gavin, a smile on his face too. 

"Ok." 

Geoff picks up his head from his laptop to look at the boys out in the backyard. He didn’t see the kiss, but he can see them holding hands. He chuckles, shaking his head at the two of them. He rises from his seat and walks over to the coffeemaker, then pours himself a tall cup of freshly brewed coffee. As he mixes in cream and sugar, he glances over at a photo on the refrigerator, a picture of himself and Gavin on a picnic with Michael’s mother and Michael. He runs his thumb over it, as he’s done many times, judging by the amount of fingerprint smudges on the photo’s surface. They really do look like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was thinking that maybe in the end Geoff might end up using the Rainy Day money to buy Michael's mom a wedding ring? :0 Maybe he will, maybe he won't. But I think it'd be cute.  
> That's not to say that she'll accept it...she might, she might not.  
> Like I said, I know nothing about this story yet.  
> Only thing I know is that I love Geoff attitude. He's super friendly, but he's far more reserved than any of my other Geoff's have been. He's more serious about things and he's extremely goal oriented. My other Geoff's have been more carefree and only got serious when it came to protecting his friends and family. But this Geoff is more serious in general and I THINK THAT IT'S BECAUSE SOMETHING F*CKED UP/HORRIBLE HAPPENED TO HIS SPOUSE/GAVIN'S MOTHER OR SOMETHING. Like I really feel like Geoff is hiding something.  
> It's annoying how my characters write themselves, because it really leaves me hanging and I can't find out what happens until I continue writing.  
> My gosh, I talk too much.  
> Bye guys! :)


End file.
